Cheating
by Poetic Freedom
Summary: Songfic. What happens when Tigress finds out that Po is cheating on her with a panther? With the song Begging on Your Knees by Victoria Justice. For Susi!


Hello! I went again with the songfics as you can see…

Anyways, this fic is for Susi, who asked for this song named Begging on Your Knees from Victoria Justice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheating<strong>_

**Begging on your knees**

Tigress was thinking of everything that day gave her… Just yesterday she was Po's only girlfriend; it was Just Po and Tigress… But yesterday was other day.

_**You had it all  
>The day you told me<br>[Told me]  
>you want me<br>I had it all  
>But let you fool me<br>[Fool me]  
>completely<strong>_

Po said he wanted to be with her.

"Yeah, to be with me fooling me" she muttered angrily.

_**Yeah, I was so stupid  
>To give you all my attention<br>'Cause the way you played me  
>Exposed your true intention<br>**_

"Stupid me" she said in her mind. She gave him all the attention, even in the training! But he played with her.__

And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me!  
>I mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<p>

"One day, you'll be Begging on Your Knees Po, and you'll regret the day you messed with me" she said when she remembered the chorus of a song.

_**So watch your back  
>'Cause you don't know when or where I could get you<br>I set the trap and when I'm done  
>then You'll know what I've been through<br>So oh, do you feel like the man now  
>And I bet you're nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out<br>**_

"I bet he's nervous" she thought "Because he already knows that when I set the trap, no one can evade it…" A devil smile formed on her lips when she paused.

"And he already knows that he won't ever be the man."

_**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me  
>Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede<br>You mess with me?  
>I mess with her!<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll be begging on your knees for me<strong>_

__Tigress walked to the Training Hall and started punching the Swinging Clubs, she finally realized it was fun; finally feeling that she could get everything. She began muttering the song while punching, higher and higher.__

I know I'm being bitter  
>But I'ma drive you under<br>Cause you just don't,  
>Don't deserve a "happy ever after"<br>but what you did to me  
>After you told me<br>You never felt that way  
>it was only just a game<p>

She just realized so much things these days… The game he was playing, the truth, and that he doesn't even deserve a happily ever after.

Then she saw Po was entering with the new girl. She made up a plan within just some seconds and silently went to the shadows, where no one saw her.

_**[You had it all]**_

And one day!

She saw Po was going to "show her some moves" and she walked behind the Black Panther that was standing, looking at Po.

"She is cheating on both of us" she muttered on the Panther's ear.

The Panther looked at Tigress wide eyed and Tigress nodded. They both looked at Po thinking the same, but Tigress shouting the chorus on her head too.

_**And One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me (begging on your knees for me)  
>yeah, One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede)<br>You mess with me  
>I mess with her,<br>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
>Yeah, one day you'll begging on your knees for me.<strong>_

Tigress saw how the panther walked to Po and forced a sweet voice.

"Po, look at me, please."

He, of course, did what he was told and turned around, seeing a very VERY mad feline staring at him with the arms crossed.

_This is going to hurt _was all that Po could think…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for your time to read! And thanks to Susi!

¡Y gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en mi otro songfic! n.n

Hasta luego my friends.


End file.
